guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission)
? I wqould think there would be more talk about this. Are they gonna fix the mission soon? i want to read more about it. i can't get to the mission but want to read about it BMW 16:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :ok i just read the update notes for today. They fixed the bug! so I hope someone plays it :P BMW 16:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) I don't think consume soul would kill them but maybe unnatural signet? or maybe it has a bug that if razah and only razah uses consume sould than the spirits wil die. --Shade Murtagh 14:26, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If they're spirits then Consume Soul should work, as should Gaze of Fury, and if they aren't spirits then Unnatural Signet sholudn't work. -- Gordon Ecker 05:00, 5 January 2007 (CST) External Links Just posting a few forums threads that we can use to come up with a walkthrough: * http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 * more to be added -- 03:08, 15 December 2006 (CST) defeat him easy? I was thinking about how unnatural signet would of been used with this party that has defeated him, i haven't seen the map yet but if the spirits were invulnerable, they could of pulled the boss to the spirits and used unnatural spirit for an instant recharge and a lot of damage. Along with some kind of energy management from supporting characters they could keep this assault up indefinably. Xeon 21:07, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If you look here, you will see that the team that defeated him still have the enviromental spirits alive. In any case, Unnatural Signet only damages spirits (no splash damage) and only recharges instantly when hitting spirits. Lots of teams have destroyed the spirits using that skill, Gaze of Fury, and others with no success. I'd trade theories and suggestions here. — Gares 22:32, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::So what exactly is an Altehrwurdige Rustungsuberreste? It seems that the chest drops one for each party member. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::That would be a Primeval Armor Remnant. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Bugger, i ment Spiritual Pain Xeon 02:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) I really think that you dont need to bring spiritual pain. Just make normal Rt/N minion bomber with signet of creation, then all you have to do is put signet of creation while standing between spirits... Basta, after 30 seconds, they all die, whatever they do. The CC trick Why has the Consume Corpse counter for Mallyx's Summoning Shadows skill been removed from the walkthrough? It's the basis of the tactic used by the first ever party to defeat Mallyx (or at least the first to report it). Even worse, the trick was replaced with the tip to use SV, which is an enchantment, very prone to be turned against the party with Banish Enchantment. Please explain. -- 14:01, 19 December 2006 (CST) :It takes only a single hit while under SV to lose all adrenaline; immediately after it's cast, someone could slap a Diversion on Mallyx to cripple Banish Enchantment. But I'm thinking the idea is to cast it just at the right time, so it finishes as he's swinging at a player...no time to stop and use Banish Enchantment. It's a good tip. 24.6.147.36 14:10, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Quite risky, if you ask me, as it requires very precise timing and good team synching. But then, you might argue, as this is an elite mission, elite players should be able to pull it off. ;) ::Regardless of the use of SV I don't understand why the corpse trick note was removed. I'll pm Karlos about it. -- 03:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::I think you are misunderstanding the Consume Corpse trick as you described it. Can you explain exactly how CC is used in that scenario. I know a CC trick, and it has nothing to do with Summoning Shadows. What was there was not correct. --Karlos 05:42, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I've never used the trick myself, obviously, I've only read about it on forums, but as far as I understood, it works like this: The party must have a Flesh Golem. When the door to the citadel opens and the party enters, the golem stays outside. The door closes, and after short time the Flesh Golem dies and leaves a corpse. One of the party members may now use CC or NT to teleport to the corpse. (Since CC and NT do not use shadowstepping it is possible to travel through solid walls and doors.) He is now outside the citadel, and since Summoning Shadows uses shadowstepping Mallyx has no way to reach the player, or to reel him back into the citadel. With a healer in a safe spot outside the citadel the party always has a fallback position. -- 05:53, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::That's not exactly what the note described. And yes that trick works. the note said that Consume Corpse is a way to counter Summon Shadows which is not even logical. --Karlos 07:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Huh? The trick prevents the Summuning Shadows effect to work on a target. If that isn't a counter, what is? The note read: "Because of the fact that shadow stepping doesn't work through closed doors and walls, it is possible to position a player safe from this skill by leaving a corpse outside the citadel and teleporting to it using Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse." I don't see what's wrong about this description. The note doesn't mention that a Flesh Golem is required for the corpse, but other than that it looks okay to me. Feel free to re-word the note so that it's okay for you and put it back in before I do it myself. -- 08:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Dude it does NOT prevent him from pulling you to him. So, here's what he does: He steps up to the gate, keeps trying to go through and can't. You spike him and spike him.... Then when he gets to 25% health, he uses it, bringing EVERYONE to the gate. Now, if you have done PvE at any length, you know that melee foes can hit you through gates if you and them are standing adjacent to each other. So, he will STILL kill a couple of people before you get a chance to even get up. Do you understand why it does not help? He will NOT use it when he's away from the gate, he will use it when he is at the gate... And when he does, he will be able to hit you. I just beat him like 2 hours ago. Take my word on this, consume corpse offers no protection from that skill. --Karlos 09:13, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Oh, the people who were describing the trick (the German group) did mention that Summoning Shadows pulls those outside the citadel towards the gate, but they did not mention that Mallyx himself moves to the gate too and strikes through the gate. (Yes, I know that it's possible. Killed plenty of Watchtower Guards in Riverside Province in melee. :)) ::::::::But even then ... down 'til 25% it sounds like a good way to bait Mallyx with a target he can't reach. And down to 25% the monks and other spellcasters are out of harms way. We should at least mention the trick, so people are aware of it and can decide if they want to make use of it. -- 10:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::On a side note, are you going to clean up the walkthrough? Currently the structure is horrible (sections about spirits are redundant, bullets/numbers/indents are confusing, tips are mixed with description of facts, ... I'd do the cleanup myself, but I think it's never good when somebody writes a guide about something he has never done himself. Second hand knowledge is dangerous, as my misunderstanding of the CC trick shows. ;) -- 10:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I plan on rewriting it when I get up from sleep (have not slept sinc elast night). Tetris, the Golem trick is worth mentioning (I think I even found a sneakier way, but I have to test it more), however, not as a way of avoiding Summoning Shadows, but as a way of doing the whole thing. the golem trick requires certain skills and a certain setup. Not just saying "Bring Consume Corpse." --Karlos 10:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Does this alternate method even work any more, with the changes to Summoning Shadows? --Dragonaxe 07:55, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I know for a fact that the CC trick did still work after the changes to summoning shadows because he would walk up to the gate and glitch up, not moving or attacking (unless someone messed it up by casting an enchantment, hex, condition, etc. or moving, which would un-glitch him), I know because I have been in groups that used that tactic. However, in the July 17 update, apparently anet "Fixed a bug that occasionally caused Mallyx to stop reacting in combat.", which to me sounds like that would no longer work, in which case the strategy given in the article would no longer work. (As it stands the method exactly as it is described probably isn't specific enough to describe exactly what you need to do, but the basic idea is right) I haven't been in to fight him since that update, wondering if anyone else has. --Colonel Popcorn 00:49, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Time I'd like to know how long it take to complete this mission. Tomoko 15:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Depending on skill and actual events that unfold, anywhere from 1.5 hours to 3 hours. Our run was 2.5 hours. --Karlos 20:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Update: We did this today in under an hour. Moved the priest out of the way, had 4 damage dealers, went as smooth as can go. Even Mallyx didn't keep running off and stood there and died like a nice boy. --Karlos 05:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) Explorable area? Does The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (Explorable) even exist, or should we delete the article and move this one to The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx? -- Gordon Ecker 01:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) :There is no explorable separate from the mission. The explorable is basically the Domain of Anguish without talking to the priest. However, for the sake of consistency I would keep the mission article here and have the unqualified name redirect to it. --Karlos 05:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) Disambiguation? Tormented Soul One of the spirits, Tormented Soul, found with Mallyx has the same name as another npc (see: Tormented Soul) Probably needs a disambiguation. --Caasig 04:23, 5 January 2007 (CST) Spirits / Environmental effects Does anyone know which of the four spirits is linked to which of the four environmental effects? -- 04:58, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I added all 4 spirit pages. I honestly guessed all 4 as I forgot to ask my group to kill each one to see which is which. We don't fight under their influence so we really don't care about them. However, I think Tormented causes the Enduring Torment, Shrouded causes the Shroud, Demonic causes the demonic miasma and thus, Listless has to be the one causing repressive enrgy, no? --Karlos 05:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Makes perfect sense to me, but what do I'' know? I've never been there. :D -- 05:33, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Confirmed today. We killed the spirits one by one and each was responsible for a specific effect. They have incredibly low armor. --Karlos 06:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) Mission Length How long is this elite mission? Charger Xd 15:38, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Look 3 sections up... It used to take us 2 hours before we learned how to pull the priest. Now with pulling the priest out of the way, it's 45 minutes to an hour depending on how much Mr.Mallyx is willing to stay at the door and get clobbered. --Karlos 06:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) Alternate Method It should be noted that this doens't always work.. We tried it today, and as soon as Mallyx turned hostile, he pulled us all through the gate to him and killed us. Skakid9090 14:58, 5 February 2007 (CST) An idea how to beat Mallyx. I am at the citadel part, but I cannot find a group that will take me "a mesmer". Here is my idea how to beat Mallyx. 4 mesmers with the 7 skills: energy surge, energy burn, spiritual pain, Unatural signet, shadow walk, blackout, dark escape The mesmers spike similar to a bspike group but using energy surge, energy burn, and spiritual pain. Each mesmer is assigned to kill one spirit with Unatural signet (don't pick the same spirit). For Mallyx: One mesmer will use the following combo: shadow walk, blackout, dark escape. Two mesmers use energy surge, energy burn, and spiritual pain After 4 seconds the mesmer (who waited) casts the combo "shadow walk, blackout, dark escape"... and so on. Icyangel Strawberry 03:01, 6 February 2007 (CST) I wish you good luck with that. The Hobo 16:40, 7 February 2007 (CST) Why not just spam Simple Theivery? That would only require 1 mesmer. (BiP makes energy no biggie) Skakid9090 19:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) You can't steal monster skills. --Icyangel Strawberry 02:00, 27 February 2007 (CST) :But it might still disable them. You can't steal monster skills, but inspired hex still removes a monster hex. - Skakid9090 19:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I'm not 100% sure it'd work, but if you had a domination-based Mesmer with WW and Diversion, a spirit-based Ritualist with Shelter, Displacement, and Gaze of Fury/Signet of Creation (for the enemy spirits), as well as a Necromancer (or two) with Discord... Bring along 2 monks and 2 or 3 other characters to help deal with the mobs and keep Mallyx Aggro'd. The advantage with the Discord Necros is that you can easily shutdown large numbers of melee/ranger mobs on top of doing high amounts of armor-ignoring damage. I have no experience with this, but does anyone know if mallyx will use Consume torment if he is undamaged? If so, then diversion as an opener would be most excellent. Even if Mallyx gets off a Consume Torment, you could keep his conditions and hexes to a minimum: one condition and one hex, just enough for Discord to do its thing. I dunno, maybe I'm missing something. - Jayemji 22:21, 8 March 2007 (PST) Another unusual idea 1. Put all bonds on the mesmer 2. SB mesmer 3. diversion on Mallyx about 5s before SB end (hoping that work). 4. before the SB end, put about 18-20 bonds total on everyone (using aegis and Dwayna Sorrow) 4. before the SB end, put backfire/spoil the victor/soul leech on Mallyx. 5. Everyone get in range of Mallyx and don't attack 6. If he has 4k life and he removes all enchantments... gg That's the best solution I came up with. PS: I am a mesmer, got all skills, lb8 ready for Citadel =) --Icyangel Strawberry 02:00, 27 February 2007 (CST) :It would be hard to clear the waves. Skakid9090 19:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) How would this work? 77.96.223.11 14:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Idea Well, I don't PvE anymore, so I'm a mallyx noob, but wouldn't a rit with Life, Soul Twisting and Displacement counter his super-high dmg attacks? I'm not sure how to deal with teh 17 mobs, but Mallyx would be fairly easy if he could barely hit (you could also have an aegis chain or a glyph of renewal aegis guy) you. Then the Signet of Sorrow trick would still work, you just wouldn't be safe while doing it.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:59, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Displacement only affects 75% of the hits. You could take shelter as well, but that wouldn't last long. You'd have energy problems, since you can't use enchantments (environment effect would also drain you). etc etc etc. The current glitch process works fine. Rarely there is a bad spawn, or people don't do exactly what they're supposed to, but it's not a problem that needs a solution right now. NightAngel 09:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) he would still shmush you *crush*. people say pve is so easy yet nobody has ever beaten mallyx (well-documented, not a "secret build" with no screens) in easy mode without glitching, not to mention hard mode! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090''']] 00:00, 8 July 2007 (CDT)